Final Fantasy VII: Order of Shadows
by NeoMaelstrom
Summary: All it took was one encounter for everything she knew to change. As Tifa is swiftly drawn into Cloud's dark life of immortality, what consequences will it bare? Can a human truly exist in a vampire's world? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome everyone! Ready for some dark and angsty vampire-ness? This will be my first story on fanfiction, and I hope you all approve of it. I've had several stories written in the past, but I've never bothered to upload them on any site, for fear of criticism and hate-mail, lol. Today, I've decided to suck it up, and hope for the best. That is all I can do. Well, here it is, without further ado. By the blessing of the gods, let this fic be approved of!**_

**Final Fantasy VII-**

**ORDER OF SHADOWS**

_Chapter 1- **Nothingness**_

_"Do not ask which creature screams in the night, Do not question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, And my body that crouches in the shadow. I am Tzeench and you are the puppet That dances to my tune."  
Karanzantor the Vile, The Traitor of Xian _

Hunger. The most primal of all urges. No existing creature can deny it, suppress it, or reject it. No matter the struggle, eventually, you submit to it, you give in to the need. Every living being that walks or once walked this damned world, carrying on it's own cursed existence, is or was a slave to that eternal urge. Some puppets dwindling on a string, blissfully unaware of the control over their consciousness, over their actions, and ultimately over their fate.

For those intelligent enough to grasp those strings in realization and sometimes defiance, succumb to death or insanity in the end...

Centuries upon centuries have passed, and for the duration of those forgotten years, I've been dead to the world. A shadow among shadows, eternally damned to carry out my own cursed immortality in a blackened hell devoid of any presence of light. The twisted fate of a Vampire. For so long, I've watched humanity develop. I've bare witness to wars, oppression, death, sacrifice, plaque, and famine. I am one of the few who know the world better than it knows itself, yet the world has no knowledge of me. To it, I do not exist, and therefore, I am nothing

My eyes rose to the luminous moon above me, the only true friend I had found over the years who could somewhat relate to my suffering, and at times console my once aching heart. The moon, like myself, was a denizen of the night, forbidden ever to experience the warmth of the sun. But unlike me, it was known to the world. People knew it was there, and I envied it.

I directed my gaze to the darkened path ahead of me.

Wondering the back alleys of London had gradually become a hobby of mine. I claimed these paths as my own, the territory that I alone could wander when darkness descended. Occasionally, annoyances would cross my path, ranging from drunken fools, to thugs, and more often the Lessers of my kind; pathetic, half-witted creatures who had no claim to the term 'immortal'. I defined them as newborns, humans who had just recently been changed, and were reckless and abusive with their newly-obtained abilities.

The true scum of the world...

"I see you're still as deep in thought as always, Cloud."

From behind me, the voice came, a voice that I had come to know all too well. I turned calmly, not bothering to the suppress the annoyance that undoubtedly manifested in my expression. "What do you want, Vincent Valentine?"

I sized him closely. The man wore a tattered black shirt with matching jeans, his shoulders draped in a crimson cloak that slightly concealed his chin and mouth from view. A red bandanna was tied about his forehead, brushing the bangs of his lengthy, raven hair upwards. I stared coldly into his equally hard eyes, unwelcoming his presence.

"I figured I'd find you wandering these parts," he stated calmly, unaffected by my glare.

I scoffed, resting myself against the brick wall behind me. "And you've decided to hunt me down for what reason? I doubt it was for the pleasure of my company."

"There's a piece of information I managed to gain from the Elders..."

I narrowed my eyes, grasping the urgency of our meeting. Vincent seldom approached me with news from the Council of Elders without it being an important matter, for they were the order of our kind. The Elders were what administered punishment to berserker vampires, who threatened to pull our existence from the shadows. They were what ensured our position in nothingness, they were the law.

"And just what information is that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

There was a pause, and I could feel his reluctance emitting from the aura that surrounded him. I fixated my gaze upon Vincent's with caution, bracing myself for the impact of the knowledge he prepared to bestow upon me.

"Sephiroth has returned to London..."

My blood immediately iced over. My gaze softened in disbelief, searching his eyes for any shred of humor, anything to betray the seriousness of his voice. There was nothing but truth. I frowned my displeasure with tightened fists.

"He's returned," I began in a whisper, "at last."

Vincent pressed his back against the wall opposite of where I rested, facing me with his usual stoic expression. "His appearance was reported by a group of Scouts while patrolling the eastern side. Unfortunately, only one of the four managed to survive the encounter..."

"And this is occurred when?"

"As of 3:22 AM last night..."

"Why was this information not relayed to me sooner?" I lashed out, stepping forward to roughly grip Vincent's crimson cloak in my hand. Anger pulsated through my body. How dare they delay informing me of such events by nearly a days time!

His face remained nonchalant, and this only aggravated me even further. "Because the information was not leaked to me until recently. The Elders seem to have deemed it fit that you remain unaware of the situation, considering your violent history with him. They were concerned you'd attempt something foolish that could jeopardize your safety along with the safety of others."

"Damn it all," I scoffed, releasing him as I turned to stare once again down into the darkness of the alley, "They have no right to deny me!"

"Keep it in mind Cloud, you are not the only one whose life has been influenced by him..."

A cry sounded from the distance. My eyes turned to the sky, ears listening to the scream that carried out in the night like a banshee's shriek. The smell of blood drifted through the air.

"You claim this territory as your own, right?" Vincent inquired softly. " The Elders are occupied, so you'll face no interference from them if you decide...to seek him out."

I chuckled lightly. "Aren't you the helpful one tonight?"

"Some battles are better left finished between the ones who started it..."

A cold wind blew gently over my frame, and I knew he was gone. Vincent had been my companion, or the closet to one, for 200 years. He was my link to the Elders, my wolf on the inside. I was a prowler, one who wandered the darkness of London, while he was the informer. Vincent gave me information to go off, should anything interesting arise. The Elders called me their, "Hand of Judgment", or, "The Executioner of Shadows". Names, nothing else. Creatures that did not exist had no claim to an honor such as that of having a name. As Vampires, we were non-existent.

I hung my head as the scream came again, closer than before, marked by the heavier scent of blood that sent shivers running up my spine. Gently, I brushed a golden bang from my sight, heaving a sigh. Soundlessly, I moved forward, not bothering to hasten my movements towards the events that were happening near by.

Another night, marked as another day in nothingness...

**FFVII-FFVII-FVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII**

Tifa Lockhart breathed a heavy sigh as she wearily rested herself against the decrepit wall of a long time abandoned warehouse. A shrill wound blew over her small frame, causing her to shudder and swiftly stroke her arms for warmth. Her dark eyes cast warily over the darkened path ahead of her.

"I just had to take a shortcut," she moaned will lightly banging her head against the brick wall, "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

By no means was she a woman of height, standing roughly at about 5'5, with such bust that it seemed impossible for one so small to walk upright. Long, raven hair danced about her shoulders in the harsh wind, her torso clothed in a white tank top while a black mini-skirt hugged her thighs. Her hands were fitted in a pair of fingerless gloves.

Tifa shoved herself from her resting place reluctantly, having to face an internal war between her mind and body before deciding to move onward. Thanks to her own stupidity, she'd thought it best to short-cut her way her home, and ultimately, succeeded only in getting lost. The hours only stacked upon repeated attempts to back-track and try different routes. Now she found herself so deep into the twisting black maze, not even the lights of London could hope to penetrate it's heavy darkness. Only the stars above offered their radiance, minimal at that.

A loud 'splash' jolted her heart, causing her to gasp in alarm as her foot was submerged in something wet. Tifa swiftly backed away, removing her victimized limb with a quiet cry. She bent forward, reaching a hand to rub the liquid away from her ankle. Another sigh.

"I just can't catch a break," she muttered under her breath, hugging the wall to her right to ensure she safely avoided the unseen puddled, "It's like fate is conspiring against me!"

To her dismay, the darkness struck again as her foot caught an unseen object, sending her tumbling forward with a cry. She went silent as her chin roughly struck the filthy pavement, her body smacking against the ground. Tifa bit her lip against the urge to cry out once more. Shakily, she rose to her knees, cursing under her breath as she tenderly massaged the cut on her chin with a finger.

"Now what?" The raven-haired girl asked, annoyance evident in her tone. As her coal eyes fixated upon the fallen figure to her side, the moonlight briefly lit it's appearance, and she gasped. Before her, strung out lifelessly on the pavement, was a man. His eyes were open, fixated creepily upon hers, but without movement.

Tifa's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, threatening to explode.

Hastily, she scurried to her feet, taking off in a mad sprint down the alley. She didn't care where she went, so long it was away from there. The image of the man's face, pale even beneath the moonlight, eying her with his lifeless eyes, flashed in her head. She shivered with horror and disgust, fighting down the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

"Well, well..."

Tifa's body froze in place as she came to a stop, her bones iced over by the sinister voice that rose from somewhere ahead of her. Her eyes strained against the darkness, focusing ahead to identify where exactly it had came. She whimpered as a figure seemed to materialize several feet before her, moving sluggishly in her direction.

"W-who are you?" She asked, attempting to fight back the fear that had presented itself in her voice_. 'Stay strong, don't let him know your frightened.'_

"The question is," the man in the shadows began, "what is a young thing like you doing way out here?"

Tifa gulped nervously. "I was j-just trying to find my way out! I got lost."

"Lost?" He chuckled, drawing ever closer. "That's a shame."

"S-stay back!"

The man did not heed her words. "Now, now. There's no cause to act so cruel! I mean, we're both two strangers, meeting in an alley, on the same night! Don't you think it's more than coincidence?"

"What?" She blinked confusedly, trying to make out the image of the stranger as he advanced upon her.

"Maybe it's fate?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

His movements came to a halt just feet ahead of her. "I'm saying, maybe you should be more friendly..."

"Look, just get out of my way!" Tifa demanded, her voice somewhat faint.

"Sorry," the man began once more, "but you're not going anywhere!"

In a burst of almost inhuman speed, the stranger lunged himself at her, his arms reached out for her neck. Tifa gasped, her reflexes kicking into overdrive, and narrowly slid below his arms. She gritted her teeth, pulling back a gloved fist as she eyed his exposed stomach, and drove a fierce punch directly into his gut. She smirked in satisfaction as the stranger released a pained groan.

Taking advantage of the stunning effect her punch undoubtedly gave, Tifa slid around him, taking off in a mad dash down the alleyway. She didn't get far before two strong hands gripped her shoulders. She screamed out as she was thrown back, sailing several feet across the ground before her back painfully smacked against the hard pavement. She rolled to her side, curling up in a ball as she sought to suppress the hurt shooting up her spine.

"You're a feisty bitch, aren't you?" The man asked, chuckling sinisterly. He knelt beside her, roughly gripping a handful of her hair between his strong fingers as he lifted her head up.

Tifa shuddered with fright as she peered up into his menacing, golden eyes that glowed brightly in the darkness.

"I'm going to enjoy you." With that, his mouth opened wide, revealing two glistening white fangs at the corner of his lips.

Her body went rigid as he drew himself in, his hold jerking her head to where the flesh of her neck was fully exposed. She whimpered fearfully, feeling his hot breath that reeked of rotten corpses on her skin. Her eyes closed, summoning up her will. And in an act of bravery and desperation, shot her hand to his crotch. Mercilessly, she squeezed, gripping the mans privates with all her might. He howled in agony, tilting his head back to the sky in a pained cry while his arms flailed helplessly around him. Tifa couldn't help but smirk.

Swiftly, she rose to her feet, certain to keep the hold strong. With her free hand, she pulled back, powerfully slamming a fist repetitively into his chin. For several seconds she continued her onslaught, suffering the consequences as her hand began to pulse with a mighty ache. She paused momentarily, unconsciously loosening her grip. At the moment, the stranger's left hand came down upon her, smacking her so fiercely she was sent sprawling through the air. Tifa crashed against the ground once more, coughing weakly as blood trailed down the corner of her mouth.

"You bitch!" The enraged man cried as he staggered to his feet, tenderly holding his aching privates as he stumbled towards her. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The raven-haired girl rolled on to her back, watching him advance upon her through the darkness in a daze. She cried mentally to move, to get up, to run, to fight, to do something! Her body simply refused to comply, and by the time her sight finally cleared itself, he was already standing above her.

"You," he breathed heavily, "are going to regret this! I'm going to make your death fucking painful." He pulled back his right arm, his fingers slid together while four pestilent, long nails glistened beneath the radiance of the moon. His golden eyes narrowed, face scrunched up in rage, and struck.

Indescribable pain exploded through her gut as her assailant's nails drove themselves deep into her flesh. Tifa screamed out in agony, instinctively gripping his wrist with both of her hands in an effort to pull them out. His position remained, her strength unable to overcome his. She laid her head back in a loud groan as two tears slid down the sides of her cheek. Blood began to stain her white tank-top.

The man chuckled his satisfaction. "Well, how do you like it bitch? I could have made you my slave, but you've done fucked that opportunity up! You hear me?! You could have served a GOD!"

"A God, you say?"

Another voice entered from the shadows as tall figure seemingly manifested beside them. His body was clothed in full-on black outfit, one sleeve running down his left arm, while his right was bare. Two black gloves fitted his hands, while his spiky, blond hair swayed lightly in the wind. Through Tifa's foggy sight, she could faintly make out his eyes, two fascinating green orbs that glowed beneath the heavy darkness. And oddly enough, smiled at the sight. Something about his presence was comforting, putting her mind at peace. Even from the wound in her gut, she could feel no pain.

"W-who are you?" Her attacker inquired somewhat nervously as he pulled back his hand, blood dripping from his claws. He rose to his feet.

The blond haired stranger narrowed his emerald eyes menacingly. "Your punishment," he spoke, his voice cold and serious.

The statement was sufficient enough alone to make the twisted assailant back away, his expression displaying obvious fear. Cold sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Y-you! You're Cloud! The 'Hand of Judgment!"

"Then you know why I'm here," the other returned, stepping forward.

"W-wait! That girl is dying you know. If you waste time fighting with me, you won't be able to save her!"

Cloud showed little concern. "Then I'll have to kill you quickly," he stated icily, raising his hand. His eyes flickered, brightening mysteriously as a violet aura began to emit from his body. "Turn to dust!"

"No, wait-" Before the dark attacker could finish, an agonized scream erupted from his throat as his body exploded in a burst of flames. Chunks of fiery flesh flew through the air, littering the ground with a terrible stench.

Cloud turned his attention back to the woman, his ears listening to the faint pulsing of heart. She was dying. It would be only a matter of minutes before that flickering flame of life was extinguished permanently.

"W-will...I die?"

He blinked as Tifa spoke, her voice strained and weak. "Yes..." The answer escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

She chuckled softly, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth. "G-great..."

Usually, Cloud would have done turned to leave, to abandon the girl to her fate, or offer a quick death over the slow one she was enduring. Strangely, he couldn't bring himself to do either of the two, and standing there watching her die wasn't something he desired either. His heart was in turmoil; for what reasons? A girl? One whom he'd just come upon?

He sighed heavily. The thought of this girl's death was somewhat...saddening to him. It made his heart feel heavy and weak. Cloud growled in frustration, before, with evident reluctance, bringing himself to his knees beside her.

"Do you," the blond-haired man began with a pause, "...want to live?"

Tifa nodded weakly, finding the urge to close her eyes almost undeniable now. "Y-yes..."

"Then so be it." Cloud shook his head slightly. "This was your was choice, remember that."

Gently, he drew her up into his lap, brushing her beautiful, raven hair from her neck. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, despite the pitiful condition she was in. Most humans would have looked terrible after such an ordeal, but she was an exception. She gorgeous despite it all.

Slowly, Cloud drew his head down, briefly inhaling her scent that seemed to intoxicate him. His mouth opened, baring two sets of fangs, and plunged them softly into the tender flesh of her neck.

_**"That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die."  
-H.P. Lovecraft **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, please excuse the late update. I was having some family related issues that I needed to sort through and get straightened out, but at last, I've returned. From now on, whenever something comes up that will demand that I take a short break from writing, I'll inform you all. The last thing I want is for anyone to give up on this fic after merely a chapter into it! There's still so much more to come, after all. So bare with me, and I'll begin working on the third chapter immediately after I post this one. Rest assured, I'll make it worth the wait.**

_**Unpersonified: **_Thank you for your reviews and help as serving as my beta. Since I am in such a rush to post this chapter, it won't include any of the corrections you gave me. I admit that I am being just a tad bit lazy, but I've had a rough time lately, and I'd rather just get this chapter out to everyone else as quickly as I can. I'll be sending you the third chapter to look over as soon as I've finished it, so be patient, and thanks once again my friend. You're a big help and an even bigger source of inspiration!

**Eleiden: **I'm glad you approve of it so far. I understand that you'll need a few more chapters to make your decision, so here is one of them, for better or for worse.

**Crimson Promise: **Thank you! Maybe you'll like this chapter as well? -Hopes-

**DynastyWARRIORS: **Lol, alright, my story is added to favorites!

**drkangel.369 **There might be more than biting to come...who knows? Lol.

**dreaming.sapphire: **Vampire story?! Huh?! What?! Where?!! oo;;;

**wintafaeriy: **Vampire Cloud...oo...I'm surprised no one is going all, "OMGZ VAMPIRE VINCENT!"

**MidnightWolf13: **Formal or not, I appreciate your thoughts on the chapter. Reviews don't have to be so intelligent. Just...reviewing is enough for me. All questions you had will be answered soon. .O JUST READ ON MY FRIEND!! YEAH! READING! It's like crack...oo

_**All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream.  
-Edgar Allan Poe **_

The bitter cold had gradually faded out, which Tifa noted both foggily and thankfully, to her body which had endured exposure for what felt to be an eternity. The harsh winds that previously tore at her were but breezes on the numbness of her body, earning a contented, weak smile as her glazed eyes observed the dark sky above her from where she lay. The pain in her neck came in waves. For one moment, Tifa was in a state of blissfulness, devoid of concerns or any form of suffering. Her heart was unburdened, the most she had ever felt so free, as if the pain of the world had suddenly...released her from it's thought to be eternal binds.

Just as often that feeling came, so did another.

Indescribable agony tore through her body like a dull blade. Tifa's attempted screams were silenced by a jolt of pain that tossed her to the edge of consciousness. The darkness seemed welcoming there, and although she sought to embrace it, to be released from the hurt she was forced to endure, it eluded her. There was no time to seek it further until she was unfortunately made aware of the world once more, thrown back to reality by another burst of pain.

She felt like she was dying.

Cloud Strife observed the happenings with a nonchalant expression, soundlessly the witness to Tifa's first and possibly final death. His eyes had seen it all before. The changing process, carried on by a painfully slow 'dying' of the body. It was an experience all Vampires, young or of Ancients, would remember as their last few minutes of being alive. The pain couldn't be given a word. It's intensity could render a 'Newborn' broken and lifeless, their mind unable to endure the strain, or even change the friendly and loving into a creature of ruthlessness and blood lust.

He sighed inwardly, his shoulder giving a jerk as another of Tifa's screams pierced the night air. _'Have I made the right choice?'_

In the far reaches of his mind, he was doubtful; he was angry. What had compelled him to act as he did? Cloud had been revered for his coldness, viewed as the insensate being of Judgment. The reason behind the Elder's decision that he was fit to be the 'Executioner of Shadows' was not due entirely to his combat abilities and age, but to his lack of emotion. Emotions were a hindrance upon the battlefield. Emotions interfered with ones duty. Emotions risked exposure, and exposure risked annihilation.

Just one girl, one whom he'd never encountered or had past relations with, had made him shake. She alone had shattered everything he was, and drove him to risk the one thing he was cautioned never to do.

Cloud Strife had changed a mortal.

Vampires were meant to use humans only as feed, and for no other purpose. Renegades such as the one he'd slain were those who had strayed from that path, and killed unnecessarily; they abused their powers frequently. It was his task to dispose of them. And now? He'd saved the life of a mortal by changing her. Was he to dispose of himself?

Cloud's attention was drawn back to Tifa as she screamed once more. Her suffering was indeed extreme, and paranoia surfaced as he looked on. Could she even pull through the transformation without losing herself? What if she too, became a berserker? Would he have to end the existence he foolishly sought to save? Should he end it regardless?

"H-Help me!" The suffering woman moaned as she tossed wildly about the ground, one hand clamped over the marking on her neck.

Cloud shook his head slightly. "It's just your body dying, don't concern yourself with it." For some bizarre reason, he wanted to comfort her, although his better instincts went against it. He'd made a big enough mistake. Becoming attached, of all things, meant a certain demise for the both of them. "It's almost finished..."

Her panic only seemed to increase. "W-what?!" She screamed between gasps.

_Wrong choice of _words, the blond haired man thought regretfully.

"I mean," he began, "you're simply changing. Since you're capable of speaking to me now, the transformation is drawing to an end, and seemingly also a preferred one."

Tifa's eyes opened for a moment in question, her pupils dilated and unseen among the swirling green that was gradually overtaking her coal eyes.

Cloud felt relief wash over him. "Just focuse on pulling through. I'll explain everything when it's finished."

He isolated himself to his thoughts as she continued on, signaling the arrival of another wave of pain as a tortured scream was cast out to the sky. The blond haired vampire forced himself to look away, disturbed suddenly by the sight. The transformation was reaching it's completion. From his knowledge and experience, the ability to communicate this far along was a common sign of a positive outcome. Were she incoherent and violently striking out, he'd have no remaining alternative but to kill her.

Cloud was grateful it did not seem to be coming to that.

His green eyes drifted over their dark surroundings. As most of the alleys of London were, it was trashed. Abandoned buildings ran along the sides of the path, their outer walls damaged and worn from the passing of time. Puddles had accumulated from recent rains on the ground, while glass and other objects littered the area surrounding them. Then there was the body.

Cloud noted the paleness of the man's flesh, hinting that he'd been dead for several days now. He couldn't determine whether or not the 'Berserker' he'd slain was responsible for that as well, but considering he was in such close proximity, it was very well possible. If it were so, he'd already been punished for his sins. There was nothing else to be done.

Tifa's sudden silence drew his attention back to her, his eyes falling upon the woman's body which lay still and motionless. Her eyes were open; two emerald orbs staring up into the night sky. The relief he felt was almost enough to make him smile. The color of her eyes indicated the process was finished, and with that, all concerns were tossed aside. He knew, going by the stillness of her body and the exhaustion on her expression, that she had kept herself.

"It's done," he stated, rising from where he sat.

Cloud slowly moved towards her, drawing himself to a knee as he quickly scanned her body with his eyes. Not bothering to get her consent, he lifted the bottom of her shirt, inspecting the area where the once fatal wound had been. There was nothing to mark it's existence aside from the blood which was smeared over her beautiful skin, and he let the shirt fall back to place.

"W-what," Tifa began, her voice weak, "was that?"

The blond haired man fixed his eyes upon hers. "You're initiation into the world of nothingness." He added the last bit with a hint of sadness, but was certain to keep any evidence of it from his expression.

She regarded him with that look of 'question' she often gave.

"You are now of the undead. A Vampire."

The woman rose to an upright position. "You're kidding, right?" She asked, disbelieving.

Cloud frowned in displeasure. "Were the events that occurred here not proof enough?"

Tifa paused, registering his words in her mind. She'd been victim to several 'strange' things over the course of the last hour. The existence of Vampires seemed to be highly possibly with that taken into consideration. "I-it's just strange."

The blond haired vampire nodded in understanding.

"I feel so weak," she muttered as she rested her forehead in the comfort of her palm.

Cloud reached over with his right arm, extending an index finger. Slowly, with the use of his nail, he pierced into the skin of his left wrist, cutting a deep line through his flesh. Blood began to ooze from the wound, and wordlessly, he offered it to the woman beside him.

Tifa rose her head up, her eyes displaying evident confusion as she looked to the wound. For a moment, they remained fixed on the blood that was trailing down his wrist, as if she was caught in some kind of spell. Soon enough, however, her face scrunched in repulsion, and she looked away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes shifting to him.

"Drink." Cloud said simply.

The response earned a much more shocked and appalled one from her. "You've got to be joking! That's sick!"

"Drink or die," he returned, his face devoid of emotion. "You've lost a large amount of blood from that wound earlier. If you refuse, you'll die within hours."

Tifa reluctantly looked back to his bleeding wrist. "B-But.."

"I understand," Cloud began, and offered a faint smile, "but you'll find it's more satisfying to your thirst now."

With a pause, and another uncertain glance to him, the woman reached up, gripping his arm with her hands. Slowly, she pulled it to her mouth, placing her lips on the wound, and began to suck. The blood flowed easily into her mouth, rushing over her tongue and into the back of her throat. To her surprise, the once metallic and disgusting taste she'd remembered had become strangely sweet and enjoyable. Bit by bit, Tifa could feel the strength in her body returning as she drank, the blood replacing that which she had lost.

Fighting her newfound bodily urge to continue, she tore herself away with a gasp, releasing Cloud's arm. She rubbed away the crimson remains with the back of her palm, leaving a red smear across the skin.

"Good," Cloud stated as his arm fell back to his side, the wound closing almost instantly, "you're able to control your urges."

Tifa cast her eyes up to him as he rose, "Control them?"

The blond haired vampire nodded. "Yes. Most 'newborn' vampires find it difficult to pull away once they've tasted blood. In some cases, it leads them to becoming Berserkers solely for the purpose of tasting it as often as they wish."

"Berserkers?" She asked as she stood.

"Vampires who have become twisted by their new abilities." Cloud returned, turning his back to her. "They are the plague I am to eradicate."

"So...you're an executioner then?"

He flinched at her choice of words as an all too familiar name was whispered in the back of his mind. '_The Executioner of Shadows'._

"Yes," he responded with slight reluctance, heaving a sigh, "I am the Executioner. If you had been unable to resist the temptation, and had become part of that plague, then I would have slain you as well..."

**FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII-FFVII**

The luminous lights of London lit the night sky in a brilliant glow as a lone figure stood overlooking the sight before him, standing on the edge of one of the several forgotten buildings that were littered throughout the massive settlement.His long, platinum hair was carried off to the side as the wind washed over his slender body, rustling his loosely fitting black robe.

Two emerald, cat-like eyes wandered over the scenery before him.

In the world of the vampires, he was infamous. The renegade who opposed the binding laws of the Order, who resisted the oppression of the 'mighty' Elders that governed the hidden society of the 'Undead'. He was the Enemy. He was the Villain. He was the one who turned his back on his kind, to wander a world that did not exist in nothingness. He was Sephiroth, the 'One-Winged Angel'.

At his side dangled the equally infamous 'Masamune', the blade that had slain countless lives of both vampire and human. Sephiroth recalled the run-in he'd experienced with the four scouts who had been unfortunately patrolling the area he just happen to be wandering. In his mind, it was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known. It was the chance to strike fear into the hearts of those he'd once served to protect. Thus, he'd slain three members of the small group, allowing only one to return safely to relay the message: the 'One-Winged Angel' had returned.

A familiar scent was carried through the air. The platinum haired man looked off into the direction from which had came, his wicked eyes brightening with curiosity as an amused smile played his lips.

"Cloud," he whispered quietly.

The blowing wind carried his voice into the sky, unheard beneath the sounds of life that resonated from within the city, the occupants unaware of the terror that had fallen upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey again everyone, here is the promised chapter. I hope you'll forgive me if I don't respond to everyone's reviews this time, but know that I appreciate them all. You all are the source of my inspiration. Without your reviews, I would not be able to continue on with this fic. So remember, that so long there are new reviews, there will always be new chapters until the day this story is finally finished. School is about to start again, but don't worry, it won't affect my updating too terribly. If anything, it might improve it. Who knows? We'll find out soon! Until next time, keep it strong, and keep the reviews coming. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Vampires were dangerous, sexually rampant, enormously powerful, absolutely unconcerned about human dignity and preservation of the soul, and finally...dead. And it was this last aspect of their nature that made them the most fascinating to legend-makers.  
-Dunn Mascetti, Manuela. Vampires: The Complete Guide to the World of the Undead **_

"So...what now?"

Tifa Lockhart walked closely behind the tall blond ahead of her, her eyes drifting across the darkened surroundings. The world seemed so clear to her now. The heavy darkness that seriously affected her sight earlier had lifted- now the narrow alley and all within it were completely visible. She saw as clearly as she would in the day.

_I suppose it's getting close to dawn, _Tifa thought.

"Dawn is still a few hours away," Cloud said, startling the woman behind him.

"What?" Tifa blinked, her head shaking as she mentally questioned herself. _Did I say that out loud?_

The blond vampire before her came to a stop, turning around slowly. His eyes pierced her own, his face hard and emotionless. "No. Since I was the one who turned you, your mind and heart are open to me. Any of your thoughts, concerns, or emotions I will hear and feel as well."

The raven-haired woman blinked with confusion, attempting to fully comprehend what he'd revealed to her. The words settled slowly, but soon enough, anger flickered in her green eyes. "What?" she cried, drawing herself up to confront the taller man. Her lips were twisted in a frown of evident disgust. "So you know what I'm thinking?"

Cloud, for the first time in ages, felt a touch of nervousness descend upon him. He kept his voice steady as he spoke. "That's correct."

"Then you know what I'm thinking now," she growled. Murderous intent radiated in a savage aura from her body.

"I would have told you earlier on, but I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Tifa scoffed. "Yeah, thanks. I think telling me that you can read every thought that goes through my head like a damn book would have been at the top of your list. What becomes of my privacy now?"

"Relax," Cloud said as he rolled his eyes, "it's not as though your mind is on display constantly. I have the choice whether or not to open the link between us."

To his misfortune, Tifa's anger only seemed to increase. "So you can control it then? What made you open it now? Are you some kind of pervert?"

_This girl is a headache, _Cloud thought, feeling a light pain in the back of his head.

The woman drew her face closer to his. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

His shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I was just seeing how you were handling the transformation. I wanted to know if you were experiencing any problems."

Finally, Tifa's expression softened. Cloud observed her with hidden cautiousness, awaiting some kind of attack, or for that temper of hers to flare once more. Was this the calm before the storm? Then, to his surprise, a mischievous smirk formed at the corner of her lips.

"That's sweet of you to worry," she commented, her voice low and seductive. "So what am I thinking now, Mr. Nameless?"

Her thoughts flowed freely into his mind before he could even respond.

_I'm feeling kind of hot..._

Immediately, Cloud closed the link between them as he was blasted with a wave of wanting and swiftly turned away. A faint blush crept upon his pale cheeks. He coughed quietly.

Tifa squealed excitedly. "I finally got some emotion out of you! Now all I have to do is squeeze out your name."

"Cloud..." the blond whispered.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Cloud," the male vampire repeated, still struggling to shake off the emotion the woman had so cruelly hit him with.

Another squeal of excitement, and Tifa slipped ahead of him, locking her eyes with his own. "And my name is..."

"Tifa Lockhart," he finished.

Annoyed, she frowned, feeling the urge to comment on how he showed so little respect for her privacy, but fought it off. "Mind reading at its best, I suppose."

Cloud's eyes drifted to the side, breaking contact with Tifa's own as his attention was focused on what lay beyond her. The woman looked at him with obvious confusion as an aura of heavy seriousness enveloped him whole.

"You can come out now...Vincent."

"What?" Tifa turned quickly, searching the small area before her with her newfound sight. For a moment, she found nothing, but quickly enough, a man seemingly materialized feet ahead of her. She jumped back, startled. Her eyes drifted over the man's appearance. He was dressed in a black, tattered jumpsuit, with a crimson cloak that blew slightly in the wind. The man was definitely attractive in her eyes, but at the same time, somewhat frightening.

"Keen as ever," the man commented with a voice entirely devoid of the sparsest trace of emotion.

Cloud frowned. "Two visits in an hour. What do you want now?"

Vincent stepped forward. "I sensed the use of a strong magic. I never expected you to resort to something such as that unless it was absolutely necessary."

"It was merely a Berserker," the blond returned, "nothing more."

"Then why use something that powerful?" Vincent inquired, his eyes narrowing.

Tifa looked back and forth between the two men, caught in the middle of the intense atmosphere that surrounded them. "Why? What does it matter?" she asked, recalling how Cloud had amazingly caused the vampire who'd attacked her to explode into flame.

The cloaked vampire brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "When a vampire employs the use of such powerful magic, it's impossible that another will not sense it. At a time such as this, it is risky."

Lockhart blinked. "Risky?"

"Cloud," Vincent began, ignoring the woman's question, "that was foolish. Sephiroth undoubtedly sensed that as well."

Cloud's frown deepened. "Then let him come for me!" he cried.

The aura surrounding him flared with anger, causing Tifa to stumble back from its intensity as she nervously gazed upon him. She sensed so many powerful emotions coming from it: Anger, Hate...and Sorrow.

Vincent was unaffected. "Do you believe you can defeat him?" he responded flatly.

"It doesn't matter," Cloud returned, "so long I settle the things between us."

The darked haired vampire nodded slightly, seeming to be satisfied with his response, and turned his attention to Tifa. He sized her carefully with his hard eyes, taking in her every aspect. "I see you've changed her."

The woman tilted her head to the side with a look of puzzlement. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense it," he responded.

Lockhart rolled her eyes, heaving an annoyed sigh. "Is there anything you guys CAN'T sense?"

"Cloud." Vincent ignored Tifa's remark once more.

The blond haired vampire levelled his gaze with Vincent's own. "What?"

"If the Elders catch wind of this, they will-"

"Demand a conference, I'm aware," Cloud finished. "I could care less."

For a moment, as the two stood in the darkness, they eyed each other down wordlessly. Vincent's face remained impassive, offering no emotion in contrast to Cloud's aggravation and intense glare that could burn another to ash. A cold wind swept through the narrow passage, washing gently over the trio.

Suddenly, Vincent turned, and slowly placed his back to the blond vampire. "That is all I came to say," he stated.

In an instant, as his first step was taken, the vampire's form would ripple as though it was made of water, before he vanished, disappearing from their sight completely. The darkness thickened around them shortly after.

"So, who was that?" Tifa questioned, her eyes fixed on the spot where they man had vanished.

"His name," Cloud began, "is Vincent Valentine. He's an old acquaintance, nothing more."

The raven haired woman noted his coldness when in the presence of that man suspiciously. In the brief period of time she'd known him, Cloud had never displayed such emotion. Why was his demeanor so swiftly changed?

_That man, _she thought inwardly, thinking back to what Vincent had said, '_Sephiroth. Who is he? What is his relationship with Cloud?_

"Don't bother worrying about it, that is my business alone," the vampire stated with a touch of aggravation, his eyes falling to the ground as he began to walk ahead of her.

Tifa blinked, startled. "Huh?"

Cloud did not respond. He remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were hard, glowing in the darkness that surrounded him as he continued on. Vincent's words had truly disturbed him, shattering his calm. If Sephiroth came for him, Cloud would have no regrets, and would not hesitate to face him. One way or another, the things between them would be settled.

Heaving a sigh, Tifa walked after him, slumping her shoulders slightly. "This mind reading thing is going to take some getting used to," she muttered, her voice unheard to the man ahead.

**FFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVII**

A sensation shot through his body as Sephiroth stood upon a cross that decorated the rooftop of a huge cathedral beneath him. His wicked eyes shot to the direction where the feeling had come from, where the powerful magic had been put to use somewhere in the distance. He smirked faintly, brushing a long strand of silver hair from his eyesight.

Thunder boomed, shaking the heavens as ominous clouds drifted across the black sky. Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance. Sephiroth drew himself to a knee as he directed his attention to the city's numerous residents, feeling the hunger growing within from his position upon the cross. He savored the wind against his face. The storm was approaching. He could smell the coming rain. The howling gales were music to his ears, and the crackle of lightning and explosion of thunder sent shivers of excitement coursing through his insides. For the first time in several decades, Sephiroth felt at ease.

The past years had been difficult. Constantly alert for an attack, never knowing peace. The vampires of the Order were bothersome pests, relentless in their pursuit to claim his life. Their weakness denied them that very goal, for he had ascended to a plane of power far surpassing that of any other. Even the Elders trembled at his name. He had become a God.

"I wonder," the platinum haired vampire whispered as the first tear of rain began to fall, "how far you have developed, Cloud."

A faint smile formed at the corner of his pale lips. "Have you improved your worth?"

Rising to his feet, Sephiroth tilted his head back to the sky, drops of rain falling upon him as the storm finally settled in. His mind opened, extending mental tendrils across a connection between him and his victim. The unfamiliar excitement shot through him once more.

_Let us see who you have become._

_**"First defense against evil - Open your damn eyes."  
-Reese, Forever Knights **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my god! No way. I am totally not updating...am I? Well, sorry to disappoint, but I am. Sue me! In all seriousness, I'd like to apologize. I've had some major complications with life and all for the last couple of months, and I'm just now starting to get them sorted out. So I hope everyone can forgive me...I honestly did not mean to leave you all hanging. So thank you, everyone, for all the reviews I have recieved! I'm back at last!**

_**Final Fantasy VII: **_Order of Shadows

_Chapter 4_

"Ugh, how much further?"

Tifa's words fell on deaf ears as another explosion of thunder rumbled throughout the dark sky. She shuddered, cradling herself for comfort from the storm that had just suddenly fell upon them. Hours had seemingly zipped past since the horrific events that had placed her at death's door had transpired, and their journey through the maze of alleys had no end in sight.

She was growing tiresome of walking.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Cloud made no motion that he had even heard the girl. Ever since the familiar vampire known as Vincent had appeared, his distant personality had only worsened, falling into a pit of mental seclusion and silence that he held with firm dedication. It tugged at Tifa's patience. The man would not respond, would not answer her despite how she frequently she pressed him to attempt a conversation. There was little she could do. From the brief period of time she had known Cloud, she had gathered that his stubborness was the truest indomitable feature of his personality.

Lightning split in a series of jagged bolts across the sky, casting a brief yet powerful luminance that lit the darkened aspects of the surroundings. Tifa flinched, instinctively drawing herself closer to Cloud's back.

"God, I hate storms," she mumbled weakily.

The fear she could not explain, only speculate that it stemmed from somewhere back in a childhood she could not remember. To be frightened of thunder and lightning wasn't abnormal, but the majority of people conquered such fears when they reached adulthood, even adolescence. Tifa was one of the few, who unfortunately, did not. But not being alone gave her the courage to tolerate it, especially since Cloud's presence, despite his current attitude, provided an inexplainable comfort.

She wondered how childish it was of her to feel like that.

"It's far from childish."

Cloud's voice snapped her out of thought, and for a moment, Tifa wondered if she was simply hearing things. Had the stone wall spoken?

"Oh?" The girl inquired, receiving a burst of rejuvenating enthusiasm as he finally decided to remove himself from whatever world he had been so occupied in. "Well, welcome back!"

The blond-haired vampire ignored the sarcastic greeting. "Being afraid of the storm is not childish. If anything, it's intelligent."

Tifa cocked her head to the side, stepping forward to try to catch a glimpse of the man's eyes. To her dismay, they were hidden beneath the golden bangs of his hair. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Because," he continued, "even though thunder and lightning are viewed as nothing other than product of the elements and weather, sometimes...there are darker things that accompany them."

The cold seriousness in the vampire's tone sent a disturbing chill coursing down Tifa's spine, making her skin crawl and the hair on her neck stand on end. Yet despite her desire to drop the subject, her curosity was peaked, and she pressed on. "What...kind of darker things?"

"Things like me."

Tifa was taken aback by the answer, startled that he would refer to himself in such manner. The tinge of sadness to be found in those three, horrible words ate away at her insides. To refer to ones self as a monster, when they had done nothing befitting of the title, was terrible. But she knew nothing of his history, nothing of his present, and little of who he truly was. Who was she to debate that comment when she held no proof to suggest otherwise?

"Oh come on!" Tifa exclaimed, forcing herself to sound doubtful. "You're no monster, Cloud! You saved me, right?"

Suddenly, the man turned, his glittering emerald eyes narrowed intensely as his face fell into a frown. "Even a demon can make the right choice sometimes. What I've done for you is the one of the few good decisions I have ever made in my life," he paused, his expression falling further into a look of doubt and regret, "and I still question if that was in fact right of me to do."

"What?" Tifa blurted out, shocked at what he had spoken. Anger boiled inside her. "You don't think saving me was right? Would you have preferred to have just left me to die back there?"

Cloud sank against one of the multiple walls of the buldings that lined up alongside them, burying his face in his left hand as he heaved a sigh. "But did I really save you? Or did I just simply thrust you into hell?"

She observed him carefully, noting the dark thickness of the aura that encompassed him. She could feel his despair pulsating from it in overwhelming waves; feel the sadness and emotion of the likes of which she had never experienced before. Her chest ached, and the anger she felt suddenly dissipated as she realized just how torn he was upon the subject. Her eyes softened in sympathy.

"Hey," Tifa whispered, making an effort to console him, "why do you regret it? You saved my life. I would have died if it wasn't for you. Why is it so wrong that you helped me in my time of need?"

"Forget it." Cloud's response was weak, almost inaudible. "We need to keep moving, anyway."

The raven haired woman began to protest, but she bit back the words before they could be spoken, as the man before her shoved himself from the wall and titled his head up to the sky. His eyes were uncertain, searching the depths of the darkness above for something she could not place.

Then, he spoke once more, "It's raining."

"What?" She asked, perplexed, casing a quick glance around her. "It's not-"

Tifa was cut off as the first of many watery drops smacked against her hand. She looked up. In quickening succession, more and more raindrops pelted the surrounding environment, her ears, more sharp and sensitive from the Change, could hear the impact and distinct sound they made as they descended from the sky. It was almost...melodious.

"Sometimes there is beauty in a storm, too."

Cloud's soft words drew Tifa's attention back to him. Through the downpour of rain, she found her eyes fixed on his expression, which was soothed and relieved of tension, the first time she had ever seen it so. Even his eyes, usually so stern and serious, had softened, portraying a look of gentle satisfaction. She smiled.

But that moment of tranquility, that one moment of vulnerability, was shattered abruptly as Cloud's relaxed features twisted into a look of pain and agony. He lurched forward, releasing a strained cry that brought the veins in his neck to the surface. His knees gave out, succumbing to the weight of whatever suffering that had instilled itself within him. Through the bond between them, Tifa felt something dark almost reach out to her.

Instinctively, the woman recoiled, frightened by the sudden malevolent presence that had presented itself within Cloud's core. She fought to recover her composure, but found the strength of the darkness to be such an oppressing force that even her body remained unresponsive to her minds commands.

Tifa gritted her teeth as another agonized cry tore past the man's lips, and with such mental exertion it pained her, forced her body to move. The weight which had encumbered her was suddenly lifted, and she seized the moment to draw herself to her companion's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked desperately, placing her hands on his trembling shoulders.

Cloud did not answer, too buried in the heap of mental torture to even acknowledge her. Physically, he felt nothing, but the splitting ache in his mind that threatened to send him into unconsciousness was definite, and he felt as though it was killing him.

Images flashed within his mind, carrying suppressed memories to the surface. Flickering flames, searing and intense, danced wildly in a setting where bodies littered the ground in a world of darkness. One figure stood in the midst of it all. Beautiful, platinum hair billowed around the attractive yet wicked features of a young man, whose terrible emerald eyes peered forth with an undying malice. In his right hand, a blade of mad lengths glistened, reflecting the luminance of the encompassing inferno like an instrument of radiant death. Fresh blood coated the steel.

Slowly, the man's pale lips parted, and his sinister voice filled Cloud's head.

_Tell me what is most important in your life, _it said, _so that I may have the pleasure of taking it from you._

Then the world rushed back. The ache in his mind that had almost overcome him had vanished, but a new pain, by far more intense, had replaced it. His left arm, clothed in a long, black sleeve, burned so immensely that it felt as if the very skin was being torn away. The fabric of the clothing stuck to him as a trail of blood ran down his hand, covering it in a mess of red.

His consciousness wavered, and darkness soon began to overtake his vision. His body gave out, his strength abandoning him, and he felt gravity pull him forward. The last thing his eyes saw was Tifa's horrified expression, her lips parted in a scream that he could not hear.

"Cloud!"

The cry tore throughout the vicinity in a series of agonized echoes as the woman leaned in to catch the falling man in her arms. She shook him fiercely, trying to snap the vampire back into consciousness, but to no avail. She was frightened and clueless, unsure of what to do, how to act. Ever since their encounter, Tifa had simply followed his lead, going where ever he took her. What was she to do now?

She didn't even know where she was! So how could she get help?

Suddenly, she felt a sticky warmnth spread across the skin of her thighs. Her nose immediately caught the scent, the vampiric need of her body sent into a wild frenzy as the pleasurable smell of blood filled her nostrils and clouded her mind. Her skin tingled with excitement, but Tifa fought it away, refusing to succumb to the thirst. She didn't care if she was young or a danger, she was smart enough to keep her identity. She was strong enough to resist the dark temptations which called to her.

Cloud needed her help...and she was not about to deny him after all he had done.

But before Tifa could even make a move, could even attempt to assist him, she was tossed back by some powerful force. Her head smacked against a wall, her consciousness wavering as her vision hazed over. Through her clouded sight, she could make out four figures, whose features she could not see, hovering over Cloud's motionless body. She made an effort to call out, but no words would come. And as he was lifted into the arms of the one of them, that last thing she saw were the darkened faces of the others descending upon her.

** CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW! **

"_You are Tifa Locheart?" A gentle, sweet voice inquired through the surrounding darkness._

_Tifa nodded weakily, her eyes searching wildly about for from whom the voice had come. Even with her improved vision, the thick blackness was inpenetrable, and somewhat suffocating. Fear gripped her heart tightly. What was going to happen to her?_

"_It's okay! You don't have to be afraid," came the feminine voice again. "No harm will come to you."_

"_She's quite beautiful, is she not?" Another sprung up from the darkness, this time a man whose voice possessed an apparent intelligence and wisdom, like that of one who was elderly and experienced, although he sounded far from old._

"_Yeah, I can see why Cloud chose her." A joking voice rose to the join the other two._

"_W-who are you people?" Tifa spoke weakily._

_Suddenly, a blinding light exploded before her, casting it's luminance upon the surroundings. The raven haired woman stood in the center of a large, dome-shaped room, overlooked by three figures sitting high upon a portruding ledge where three beautiful golden thrones rested._

"_I am Aerith."_

"_You may call me Rufus."_

"_Yo, I'm Zack."_

"_And we," spoke the woman who had identified herself as Aerith, "are the Elders; the overseers of the Vampire world."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Final Fantasy VII: Order of Shadows**_

**Chapter 5**

The suffocating darkness instilled an overwhelming sense of terror in Tifa's heart as she slowly began to regain consciousness, finding her strength depleted while her head painfully pulsated with a horrible ache. Her eyes were heavy, refusing to open.

She recalled the events which had transpired rather vividly, despite the foggy and weakened state of her mentality. The image of Cloud's pained expression was burned into her memory. To have seen him in such a pitiful state was as frightening as it was shocking, to think there was a force capable of bringing someone of his might to his knees.

Then there was the blood.

Tifa was ashamed to think that for an instant, she'd almost succumbed to the thirst. Her companion could very well have been in critical condition, his life hinging on her ability to act, and all she could do was restrain from plunging her teeth into his neck and deprive him of what strength remained in his body. The struggle for dominance was overwhelmingly arduous for her. Battling the horrendous urge, the grotesque thoughts that brought the rancid taste of bile to her mouth, was undoubtedly a confrontation she feared to experience again. Her body, in that moment, had literally opposed the will of her mind. What if next time, it was too strong? What if it overpowered her?

The words that been exchanged prior to the terrible ordeal echoed eerily in her mind.

"_So...you're an executioner then?" _Tifa had asked following the torturous transformation that had thrust her into the vampire world. Cloud had praised her for not becoming consumed in the pleasurable taste of blood when he had offered his own to replenish her strength, offering a brief explanation of what became of those who were too mentally pathetic to resist. He had stated that it was by his hand that they met their end. He was the reaper, the judge who brought justice upon them.

"_Yes," Cloud responded with slight reluctance, heaving a sigh, "I am the Executioner. If you had been unable to resist the temptation, then I would have slain you as well..."_

He would have killed her. Even though having saved her life, if she had submitted, and thus lost her identity to become a Berserk, he would have destroyed her.

Suddenly, Tifa was overcome by worry; caught in a strangling wave of anxiety. The woman finally became aware of the here and now, removing herself from the past. What had become of Cloud? Was he alright? The thoughts brought on a torrent of adrenaline, mildly replenishing the strength in her body. She bolted upright, her eyes snapping open immediately.

What she discovered was certainly unexpected.

As her vision focused, Tifa found herself sitting within an unfamiliar room. The flickering torches, lined up along the smooth, stone walls, danced wildly, as if caught in a wind that was not there. She lay upon a bed which was covered in a comforting quilt of silk, the color that of a darker crimson which reminded her, in a creepy sense, of blood. There were no windows to provide a view into the outside world, forbidding her from acquiring an idea as to where she was.

Tifa cautiously placed her feet against the floor. With a swift glance to varify there were no others among her, no creatures hiding in the shadows, she stood.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself in a whisper, warily taking a step forward.

Although the woman had awoken to a completely alien environment, for some unexplainable reason, she found her concern fleeting, as if the very room was swiftly eating away at her negativity. The tension was fading as both her body and soul grew more relaxed. The place just seemed right, as if she had found where she belonged.

Tifa could practically hear the bed at her back calling out in a sweet, melodious voice that urged her to return to the blissfulness of slumber. It was an almost irresistable temptation.

"I see you've awoken."

The voice startled her, and instantly, the woman jumped, turning to confront whomever had somehow managed to sneak up on her.

For a moment, her eyes saw nothing but the wall, and she questioned her sanity with a curse. Then, slowly, a transparent figure suddenly appeared before her, phasing through the stone. The ghostly image became more solid, its features developing swiftly. Tifa recognized the form it obtained immediately. The raven locks and peircing amber eyes were all she needed.

Vincent Valentine levelled his gaze with the woman's own. "You've been sleeping for quite some time."

Tifa blinked, "Where am I?" she asked, pleased for having seen a familiar face in such an alien environment.

"You're safe," the vampire stated, his expression blank.

"What about Cloud?"

"He is recovering," Vincent returned, folding his arms across his chest. "Though had we arrived much later, the scenario could have become much worse for the both of you."

The raven haired woman frowned as another image suddenly flashed within her mind. "So it was you who almost gave me a concussion?" she asked, stepping forward and poking his chest with an accusing finger.

The man shook his head, unmoving from his position. "I was not among the forces dispatched to retrive the two of you. When the group arrived upon the scene, they mistook you for an assailant, and acted accordingly."

"And bashed my head against a wall," Tifa muttered, reaching up to rub the bump on the back of her skull, yet found there wasn't one. She pretended to not have to discovered that. "So what happened exactly? What is wrong with Cloud?"

For an instant, Vincent hesitated, as if reluctant to answer her question. He unfolded his arms, stepping forward to draw himself closer to the woman before him. The lack of distance between their bodies made Tifa somewhat nervous. His peircing eyes seemed to peer into the depths of her soul.

"You have been summoned for a conference with the Elders," he stated, changing the topic.

The raven haired woman almost spoke out, slightly bothered at how he ignored her concerned question, but wisely forced the words away. Evidently, it was a topic the vampire had no desire to discuss. "The Elders?" Tifa repeated confusedly. "I heard you mention them before. Who are they exactly?"

"Ancients," Vincent answered simply. "They are our guidance in this time of darkness."

"And they want to speak with me?"

He nodded, his lips parting as if to speak once more, but strangely, he kept silent. His eyes shifted elsewhere, breaking contact with her own to focus on something behind her. Tifa made an attempt to read his expression, but as expected, his stone features forbade the appearance of any emotion. Thus her effort crumbled in failure.

"You can reveal yourself now, Yuffie."

Immediately, Tifa whirled around, seeking out whomever the man had addressed. Her eyes searched carefully, attempting to locate the strangers position in the small room. It was a slightly creepy thought, she mentally admitted, to think that somehow, someone had avoided her detection in her earlier sweep. She had been certain that there were no others among her. Suddenly, she noticed something. Her gaze came to rest upon an area that was fainlty distorted and wavering, just barely placing itself out from the surroundings. It was almost unnoticeable. She watched it closely.

"Aww, you're no fun, Vincent!" Came a feminine voice, somewhat high pitched and a tad childish. Quickly, the space upon which Tifa's attention was focused shuddered violently, unraveling like a thread in a burst of aureate light. It rose into the atmosphere as an odorless mist, scattering across the room and momentarily obstructing the view of the two of them. It dissipated almost as swiftly as it had come.

A woman, slightly shorter than Tifa herself, stepped forward. She was slender, her hips and legs fitted in a yellow pair of shorts that hugged her thighs. A black tank top clothed her chest, her dark bangs brushed up by an equally dark bandana. Two amber eyes peered forth, viewing the world with an undying curiousity.

A familiar aura, as of that which Tifa had felt from both Vincent and Cloud, emitted from the girl's body.

_She's a vampire, too,_ Tifa stated mentally.

"The conversation was going along pretty nicely," the stranger commented, smirking mischeviously as she slid up to Vincent. Her elbow gently nudged at his side. "I was beginning to get suspicious when you got all close to her. Just what were you planning to do?"

The addressed man merely eyed her blankly, her question left unanswered in his wordlessness. From him, silence was the only response. He evidently held no appreciation for the woman's comedic attempt towards him, and was thus unaffected by it.

"Ugh!" Yuffie moaned with apparent frustration, shaking her head as she lifted her hands in defeat. "I was joking. You really need to lighten up."

"I know," Vincent returned, his voice cold in it's natural seriousness, "I just didn't find much humor in it."

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed, straining her arms against her sides. She glared at him fiercely. "Are you implying that I'm not funny?"

The male vampire merely crossed his arms, relaxing comfortably against the wall as he tucked his chin against his collarbone. Although his bangs slightly obscured his features, Tifa could identify a faint smirk tugging at the man's lips.

She giggled quietly.

Suddenly, Yuffie's amber eyes fixed upon Tifa's own. They were questioning and doubtful. "So this is her?" She asked, glancing to Vincent who gave a nod in relply. "Wow. I can't believe Cloud actually turned her." The girl's tone of voice seemed to be imply she disapproved.

"Why is that so surprising?" Tifa inquired, taking a bit of offense to the comment.

The short female, as if realizing her folly, began to shake her head wildly. She rose her hands in defense. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly, "It's just...unexpected?" Her shoulders raised as she forced a nervous laugh, and as she sought to redeem herself, Yuffie stepped forward, extending her hand in greeting. "Well, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. You're handy-dandy ninja and protector of the innocent!"

Tifa cocked her head to the side, mildly startled by the girl's energetic and mirthful attitude, which completely contradicted everything she'd come to believe about the personalities of vampires. Having only encountered three, prior to her arrival to whatever place she was currently in, she'd concluded that they were either homicidal lunatics or possessed a six-foot wall of steel between themselves and their actual emotions. Yet this girl seemed to be in full contact with her feelings, evidently suffering no psychological impediment that would obstruct that connection, and appeared to act almost...human. She appeared to be normal.

Smiling faintly, Tifa clasped the ninja's outstretched hand in her own. "I'm Tifa Lockheart," she returned, "and I'm very pleased to meet you."

Yuffie grinned. "Well, maybe it's time you meet the rest of the gang?" she asked, taking a step back. "Everyone in the Keep is talking about you."

Suddenly, Vincent interrupted, "At the moment, she cannot," he said, turning to face the wall, "She is due for a hearing with the Elders." His hand pressed against the cold stone, his eyes closing in concentration. There was a ripple in the atmosphere, a tell-tale hint of the preternatural forces rapturing the wall's figurine. The callous hide began to peel away, the surface dissipating to reveal a wooden door, once hidden beneath the stone wallings.

His digits coiled about the iron knob, "Join me in the hall when you are prepared," he said, opening the door before dissapearing from sight as it closed soon after.

Tifa cringed noticeably, fixing her gaze upon Yuffie as the man exited. Maybe she would have been fascinated by what she had seen, but at the moment, there were bigger things on her mind. "What is going to happen?" she asked with a hint of nervousness.

The ninja laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, reassuring her with a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry," she began, "you'll be fine. You're not the one who has broken any laws."

The words brought on a wave of paranoia that settled in the raven haired woman's heart. Her mind raced. What laws were broken? If it was not she, then who? Suddenly, it hit her. She knew, at the moment, why there was such a commotion over what Cloud had done. She knew the reason behind Yuffie's surprise at first and why she had sounded so displeased. Cloud had turned a mortal. He had commited an act that was evidently frowned upon by the vampires. For what reason, she did know. What horrible wrong was to be found in what he had done? Did vampires not change mortals daily?

Before Tifa could begin to voice the thoughts which were dominating her mind, Yuffie spoke. "Well, you better get going," she said, taking a step towards the door. "The sooner this is done, the sooner I can give you the grand tour!"

With a sigh, the raven haired woman followed behind her with apparent reluctance. Concern was etched into her expression. She supposed that whatever questions she had would be answered soon enough, and that for now, she was best suited to simply do as she was told.

The moment the two stepped out into the hall, Tifa's eyes were met by a flash of radiant light that consumed her surroundings in a blinding scarlet abyss. She crossed an arm before her line of vision, protectively shielding herself from the intensity of the vermillion luminance that seared away at her retinas. With her fear patent in the shakiness of her voice, she called out, "Yuffie? Vincent?" Her words echoed repetitively throughout the emptiness, each one less audible than the last as they receded before falling into total silence.

_What's happening? _She asked herself in the sanctity of her mind. _Where am I?_

"You are Tifa Lockheart?" A beautiful, feminine voice called out, comforting in its natural kind as it took the addressed woman by surprise.

Slowly, she nodded, her arm lowering to discover that the vermillion light, once so terribly blinding, had faded out, replaced by a thick darkness which even Tifa's vampire eyes failed to penetrate. But even though nothing could be seen, her senses could very well detect the presence of three individuals among her.

What was going to happen to her?

"It's okay! You don't have to be afraid,"came the feminine voice again. "No harm will come to you."

"She's quite beautiful, is she not?" Another sprung up from the darkness, this time that of a man whose voice possessed an apparent intelligence and wisdom, like that of one who was elderly and experienced, although he sounded far from old.

"Yeah, I can see why Cloud saved her," an additional male voice commented as it joined the other two, the stranger's tone light and comedic.

"W-who are you people?" Tifa spoke, mustering her bravery as she stood to face the situation, biting her lip. Her newly developed fangs effortlessly penetrated the soft tissue, rewarding her with a brief yet sharp pain that brought the taste of her own blood to her mouth. Much to her relief, no primal urge was triggered, and the need to feed did not come again.

Suddenly, another light exploded before her, casting it's luminance upon the darkened surroundings which had been hidden from her view. The raven haired woman stood in the center of a large, dome-shaped room constructed from marble, the floor covered in a carpet colored similarly to that of what she had seen in the bed chamber. The large, enclosed are was overlooked by three figures sitting high upon a portruding ledge where three glorious golden thrones rested, glittering in their majesty.

"I am Aerith," responded an auburn haired woman who was clothed in a beautiful, red gown. Three aureate bracelets hugged her left wrist. Her face was shaped to feminine perfection, as if sculpted by the very angels themselves to manifest true divinity. But her most fascinating quality, however, were her eyes; the set of glowing lilac orbs that portrayed a kindness and warmnth that sent shivers running down Tifa's spine.

"I am Rufus." The wise voice which she had heard merely moments ago belonged to a man of mystery, which the raven haired woman noted as she focused her eyes upon him. His entire body was dressed and hidden beneath the soft fabric of a white, silk robe, his hands fitted well into a pair of black, leather gloves. One hard cerulean eye sized her from the darkness cast by his hood.

"And I," came the last of the trio, "am Zack." Tifa was forced to suppress a startled gasp as she took in the man's features. In truth, he looked almost identical to Cloud, their faces shaped to a flawless similarity, as if they were twins. But it was outside of their facial appearance where they began to differ. Unlike that of Cloud's, Zack's eyes were a swirling mist of gray, almost lifeless. His black hair was spiked, though his bangs rested against his forehead, as his entire body was clothed in attire that was as equally dark, from his pants to his shirt. Judging by the gothic look the man had chosen, she was mildly surprised to find her wasn't wearing any eye liner or any other form of make-up.

She withheld any comments.

"And we," spoke the woman who had identified herself as Aerith, "are the Elders; the overseers of the vampire world."

**FFVIIFFVIIFFVIIFFVII**

**Uh-oh! It's time for me to give some of my fellow reviewers a shout out!**

**PoutingCutie: I glad you approve. You were fortunate to have stumbled across this fic when you did, rather than have discovered it from the beginning, for I went quite a while without updating. But now I'm back, and I'm ready to pick up where I left off! I hope to continue to recieve reviews from you!**

**soarsheart281: DUDE!!!! I so totally was NOT dead, lol. Glad to see you stuck around! You were one of my very first reviewers! I hope you stay with me till the end! No...not until the end, always. (( What's that? I'm being sued? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS A QUOTE FROM FFX?!!! ))**

**Eleidin: Hi! I am back! And as far as me explaining things go, can you be a bit more specific? Leave me some details on what you want me to break down for you in another review, and I'll be sure to answer! Thanks!**

**DynastyWARRIORS: OH MY GOD! NO WAY! I UPDATED! Lol. I'm sorry if you're not quite satisfied with this chapter, being that Zack got little screen time. But never fear! He'll get the spotlight soon enough, as will everyone else. This fic is far from finished, after all.**

**Unpersonified: Ah, my good friend, I am so greatly pleased to see that you have not abandoned this fic. As always, your reviews are detailed and are a great benefit to my ego, as well writing ability, since that you take the time to point out the mistakes I make. If you would not mind, I would very much like to have you as my BETA once more, even though you continue address any errors to be found in my work. (( So I guess you still are my Beta, neh? )) Thanks again. I hope this chapter isn't too terrible, as far as grammar and punctuation goes. (( I tried to lengthen it a bit since that my last one was so short. ))**

**cerberus angel: Another reviewer who has decided to stick with the fic! Ah! Fortune does smile upon me, after all. I'm happy your happy! So let's keep each other happy, shall we? I'll keep writing, and YOU keep reviewing!**

**Well, that about covers everyone! Thanks a bundle guys, and until next time, PEACE!**

**NeoMaelstrom**


End file.
